Morning Pleasures
by XxX White Roses XxX
Summary: Dany wakes her husband in pursuit of a morning of pleasure...


Dany slowly opened her sleep-filled eyes to find the morning sun peaking through the tent flap, its bright rays almost meeting where she lay curled up against her _Khal._ He was snugly wrapped around the back of her body, and Dany turned around in his arms so that she was facing him to see his dreaming face. Even in sleep he looked tough and menacing, but when she thought about all of the wonderful things that he had done to her last night, she knew that he had some-what of a genital side to him.

She sat up a little so that her eyes could travel down the length of his body, and she wondered if she could get him to do those things again. His stiff member pocking out under the blanket told her that her chances were pretty good. But, how to start?

Shimmying out from under his arm, she sat up on her hunches and carefully removed the blanket from his still sleeping body. He was glorious – all sharp angles and rock hard muscle - just looking at him made her wet, though she would never tell him that.

The movement made him murmur in his sleep and roll over onto his back. He wasn't wearing any cloths, like usual, which left Dany to really have a good look before moving to rest in between his legs as an idea of what he might like came to mind.

She lightly took his waving member in hand, earning her another small sound from her husband. Taking that as encouragement, she gave it a little squeeze and, starting from the base, began to rub him genitally up and down, watching his face to determine her success or failure. He bucked his hips up at her touch, thrashing his head to the side and Dany decided that, even though he did seem to like it, he might like a little more.

Bending down, she took the shaft into her mouth and sucked the tip, licking her tongue around it to add more pressure. This made him groan, and Dany smiled with him still in her mouth. But, she didn't think that he was awake yet.

More.

Taking him fully into her mouth now, she went as far as she could down is member, until he was so far in that he was nearly choking her. He was so big though, that she couldn't manage to get him entirely into her mouth, so she brought her hand up to his base, and worked it in rhythm with her mouth. He was groaning and moaning so loudly now, that Dany thought that he might wake himself up from his own noises.

Just as that thought left her head, her _Khal_ called out her name, bolting up in bed. A look of astonishment and then lust crossed his face when he looked down to find his little wife doing to him exactly what she had been doing in his dream just a second ago.

He tangled his hand in her hair and help her to take him in deeper, before pulling her up his body with impressive strength, kissing her so vigorously that it took the breath right out of her. She moaned, and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

Both of his hands were gripped tightly to her back, but, after a while he let one slide down her body, stopping at her bottom to give it a squeeze before diving lower into her heat, sliding a finger along the growing wetness there, and making Dany moan.

"My _Khaleesi_ is a little minx," her husband whispered into her ear, plunging two fingers inside of her and curling them into her, hitting her favorite spot.

She cried out from the pleasure of it, and he laughed as she became wetter around his fingers. He bent his head down, nibbling lightly on her collar bone, then quickly slide out from under her, urging her onto all fours.

"Now _Khaleesi_ , what should I do with you?"

She smiled, looking back at him, her whole body tight with anticipation for what was to come next.

Like a cat stalking its prey, _Khal_ Drogo slowly walked over to where she was perched on their bed, and took a seat on his knees behind her. He could feel the tension in her body, and placed a hand at the back of her neck, slowly stroking it down her back. He watched her, mesmerized at how she arched into his touch like a petted cat. His hand dipped between her legs, cupping her there as his free hand wrapped around her stomach, bringing her up so that her back was pressed firmly against his front, sitting himself completely down so that their bodies were on the same level. She lulled her head back into the crook of his neck and kissed the sun-kissed skin there, feeling his excited pulse under her lips.

He brought both hands up to either breast and kneaded the plump flesh thoroughly before taking her hard nipples between two fingers and rolling them back and forth, making her moan. He plucked at them for a while before sliding his hands to her sides, and stroking them down, all the way to her thighs and then back up. He didn't even realize that, while he was doing this, his little wife's hands where far from idol, until he felt one of them clamp around his shaft, squeezing tight to him as she let loose another moan. He jerked in her hand, growling and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

But, his determination to make her cum first won over, and he slid his hands back down her body until he reached her warm wet heat.

"Ah," she let out on a breath as he ruffly massaged her nub, an almost blinding pleasure running through her body.

After working her there for a while, he decided he needed to give her a bit more to push her over the edge, and slipped a finger inside of her heated core. She arched into the touch, jerking her hand along his shaft as it entered her, making him growl. Determinedly, he shoved another finger inside of her, causing her to almost sob in her pleasure, and with a wicked grin, he added a third. She screamed as he plunged them in and out of her, starting out at a fast pace, and building it up even faster.

She was making sounds that sounded like a grunt over and over again, until she started to tighten around him, her voice raising and instead of a grunt, he heard his name repeated over and over on her lips, until she finally gave her back one last arch, screaming his name as she came.

Unable to wait any longer, he urged her back onto her hands and knees, and in one swift motion, he slid into her. With both hands gripped to her waist, he started out slow for her sake until she got use to his length inside of her tight space, then started to pick up the pace a little bit, rolling his hips faster and faster, his little wife meeting him thrust for thrust.

Dipping his hand back around to her aching core, he stimulated her there, bringing her back to the almost painful amount of pleasure that he was feeling as well.

He pounded into her faster now, growling as he did, making his _Khaleesi_ more and more excited at hearing his deep voice from behind her. The tension inside both of them grew quickly, and with one last forceful pound inside of her, he came, Dany cumming only a beat behind him. With one more jab, he collapsed on the bed, pulling Dany into his arms.

His ragged breathing matched hers, both of them thoroughly satisfied now. Dany snuggled into her husbands embrace, wondering how on earth she could've ever not wanted to marry this man. She looked up at him now to find a small smile spread across his face, which was immediately mirrored on her own.

"My sun and stars," whispered Dany, ever so lightly smoothing a finger over one of the scars on her husbands face.

"Moon of my life," he whispered back, closing his eyes.


End file.
